


[Podfic] And feel its total dark sublime by Te

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [10]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Dubious Morality, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Quixotic Pursuits, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy is content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And feel its total dark sublime by Te

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Te (Teland)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And feel its total dark sublime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448095) by [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



[mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p4kldypalvaohb9/Te-And_feel_its_total_dark_sublime.mp3)

[mp3 at google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bzh_qfGwMKBqdEsxZ05GVnZwMm8&authuser=0)

[at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/and-feel-its-total-dark-sublime)

 


End file.
